Devil Without a Cause
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Zarm has returned to Earth and stolen Captain Planet's soul. Without his soul, he has no remose, no empathy and no problem killing. Contains RINGSHIPPING (L/W G/K) and SPRIRTSHIPPING (CP/G)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Does it look like I anything here? Shoo! Scat! *Hiss*

A/N: This whole idea came from watching too much 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel'. I just started watching it, what, 3 days ago? And already I know everyone and a lot of things. Go me! There's gonna be ringshipping and spiritshipping, so all you W/L fan will be satisfied too. Enjoy!

" Bozhe moy Wheeler!! Give me back my CD!!"

" Catch me and it's yours babe!!"

Linka growled and gave chase after the American redhead. She had been looking for one of her favorite CD's only to come to find that Wheeler had taken it. Needless to say, that was what had fueled the chase.

She should have known something like this was going to happen. They had not had any eco-emergencies that called for their attention as of late so when Wheeler was idle, he tended to get into trouble. Actually, scratch the 'tended', he did get into trouble. 

***************

" Yankee!!!" 

" Nyah!! Nyah!!"

Gi shook her head in amusement as she watched Linka chase Wheeler across the beach. She had merely suggested they listen to some music while they were playing around outside. Linka had gone inside to get her CDs and then came the yelling.

" Those two should really just get together and stop denying their attraction." Kwame walked up next to her and watched the children of fire and wind run rampant across the beach.

" Provided Linka doesn't kill Wheeler first."

Kwame nodded in agreement. Then he turned to see what Gi was working on in the water." How is your coral garden coming Gi?" 

" Oh, just fine. There's already some life growing in it. In a few months or so, it'll be a highway of life." 

" Gang-way! Comin' through! American with a Russian CD!!"

" Come back here Yankee!! Don' make me chase you!!"

Gi and Kwame jumped back as Wheeler and Linka ran past them like bats outta hell. Wheeler was still holding her CD out behind him as he ran; taunting Linka. She was getting fed up with this chasing and was going to do something in a minute.

" Vind!!" 

The winds spouted from her ring and chased after Wheeler. They knocked her CD from his hands and returned it to its natural owner." Hah! Nice try American." 

******************

Wheeler had thought for sure he had gotten Linka good this time. This was for blowing his towel off when he beat her to the shower that morning. It wasn't his fault she didn't get there fast enough. And he wasn't totally mad about her blowing his towel off, but she had done it with cold wind and that meant war!

So he devised a plan to steal her precious T.A.T.U. CD and hold it ransom for a date or a kiss or something like that. But she had actually gotten it back. He didn't think that she would actually get it back before he got his ransom. And that left him just running. 

" Oof!!"

-Right into what felt like was a brick wall. The force of the hit made him roll back on ground. He remembered it felt like that when he ran into Cap once. He didn't feel it, but Wheeler sure did. " Ow! My head. Who put up the brick wall-whoa!!"

" Watch it mortal. I may not be the spirit of this planet for the moment, but I can still blasst you into another dimension."  

" Zarm!! What are you doing here?!"

Zarm was what Wheeler had run into. He was actually back; standing right in front of the Planeteers, on Hope Island, boldly defying his restrictions to stay away from this planet. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not here to harm you humans. Well, maybe I am, but not right now."

" Den vhy are you hear?" Linka stood intrepidly in front of Wheeler; ready to defend him with her ring if his failed.

" Why AM I here?" He repeated in a taunting tone and starting walking," That's a good question. Well, to sum things up quickly, I'm here to kill your Captain Planet, move Gaia out, move in and take over the world."

They all gasped at that. Gi was the first one to regain her voice. " You can't do that!" 

" You think so? Well, you just try and stop me and I'll show you who can't do what!" 

******************

Ma-ti and Gaia were inside the Crystal Chamber the entire time. They had yet to become aware of the presence of evil outside. They were watching over the planet for any sign of eco-villain activity. They had been strangely quiet lately and they didn't like it.

Speaking of quiet, Ma-ti noticed that Gaia had been awfully quiet and seemed to be preoccupied with something. She would sigh every so often, mutter somethings and shift her sitting position, but she wouldn't talk. And after the 16th sigh, he was getting bothered.

" He doesn't even know I exist…" 

" Gaia, is something bothering you?"

" Hmm?" She looked like she had just woken up from a dream," Did you say something Ma-ti?"

" I said is something bothering you?"

" Uh, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She lifted her arms up and stretched.

" Are you sure? You look preoccupied." Suchi squeaked in agreement. 

" I assure you I'm…" Gaia trailed off and placed a hand to her head. " Something's wrong. Darkness approaches. Something evil is on the island." 

" Evil?" 

Gaia didn't elaborate; she just walked outside to where the Planeteers were. Zarm was standing there waiting for her. She gasped and froze in her tracks." Zarm?! What are you doing here?!" 

" It doesn't matter, pet, you're on your way out."   

******************

" What do you say Kwame? Think it's time for a team beam?" 

Kwame nodded as Ma-ti gave him the sign he was ready." Let our powers combine! Earth!"

" Fire!"

" Wind!"

" Water!"

" Heart!"

The five beams converged in the sky; producing a colorful lightning show. In a few seconds, the beams started to take on a humanoid outward appearance. Legs, a torso, arms and head formed as thunder crashed.

" By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!!" 

" Go Planet!!" 

Capt. Planet hovered directly above Zarm with his arms crossed." You're in violation of your restrictions Zarm. You're no longer the spirit now and your presence here without permission is illegal." 

Zarm shook his head in amusement." Don't I get a salute Capt.?" 

" I only salute people I respect. Now get off the planet or I'll do more than salute you."

" I'm not getting off my own planet. And there's nothing you can do to stop me, Little Boy Blue!" Zarm started firing red bolts of energy at him. 

He quickly dodged the bolts and flew down so he was level with Zarm." I cannot tell you how many times I've heard that! You'd think you villains would either reform or tell better jokes." 

Zarm tried to hit him a few more times. " Once you're dead, you'll be a joke!" 

" Oh, you're going to kill me, are you? Well, forgive me if I'm not shakin' in my boots, but I get death threats on a daily basis, yet I'm still here." He continued to dance easily out of the way of the dangerous beams and was getting closer to Zarm.

" Death threasts yes, but has anyone threatened to take your soul, yet?" 

Capt. Planet stopped in mid-air at the bizarreness of the question." My soul? Ah!"

But that was all Zarm needed to hit him. He loss his concentration on staying in the air and fell to the ground. 

Before he could clear his head, he heard Zarm's laughter in front of him." Yes, Planet, I'm going to steal your soul." 

*******************

Gaia was staying out of the way with the Planeteers and watching the two fight. But when Zarm said something about stealing Capt. Planet's soul, she perked up and listened. Stealing his soul would mean he had the 'Glove of Allas'. The evil spirit of another galaxy that went from planet to planet killing the guardians and overthrowing the spirits used that glove. The Econion Forces of Zion finally defeated him, and his glove was locked away. 

" Zarm has the Glove of Allas…" She whispered.

" What are you talking about Gaia?" Kwame asked.

She didn't answer him, but continued to mutter. " That glove…will kill Derek…" 

" Derek? Gaia, are you feeling okay?" Linka placed a hand on her shoulder.

" If he touches it…it will take his soul…Derek, don't touch the glove!!!" 

***************

Capt. Planet didn't know what Zarm was talking about; stealing his soul. And he didn't know what the clunky silver glove was for on his right hand. It looked like a bird talon only with five fingers. 

He considered pondering over it some more, but he heard Gaia call out his first name. She'd never call him that unless she was trying to get his attention. 

She said something about that glove and not touching it. And judging by Zarm's smirking face when she did warn him, not touching the glove, which was now glowing red, seemed like a good idea to him. 

" Not touching!" He rolled up and backwards out of the way of Zarm's thrusting hand. He had just missed and his hand was stuck in the ground.

" You can't run forever!!" Zarm uprooted his arm and went to attack again.

" Derek, if you touch the glove, it will take your soul!!" Gaia shouted above their fighting.

" What? Ack!!!" That little distraction was all the time that Zarm needed. He took advantage of Capt. Planet's lack of attention and shoved his gloved fist right into his chest. 

" Captain Planet!!" All the Planeteers started to run over, but stopped them. It was still too dangerous to go over to them. 

Zarm cackled as he pushed his hand deeper into Capt. Planet's chest. On the outside, it looked like his hand had just go transparent and was inside his chest painlessly. But his face showed otherwise.

His mouth was open in shock and a silent scream. His eyes were wide in immense pain and agony. He couldn't talk, he couldn't scream, he couldn't move at all. One of his hands was on Zarm's in a futile attempt to pry him off. He could feel the cold metal fingers inside his body grasping something deep inside him. And it hurt! Madre de Dios, did it hurt!! 

" I think I've got it." Zarm pulled his hand out a little and kicked him off the rest of the way. Capt. Planet's limp body fell to the ground; the yellow emblem on his chest fading out. In Zarm's hand was a bright white light. He smiled evilly as he turned it in his hand. 

" Yes, I believe I do. This, little Planeteers, is what your Captain Planet's soul looks like outside his body. It's going to make a helluva paperweight. I'll be back for my planet in 5 days. Hope you lot can manage to put up some kind of defense by then. I'd hate to have an easy take over, hostile one's are much more liberating." With that, Zarm disappeared; super hero's soul in hand. 


End file.
